This invention relates to security grilles for windows that can be released in order to effect an emergency exit from the building which they secure.
In emergency situations, such as fire, the occupants of a building will often not be able to reach normal exits, or because of panic they might not firstly obtain the necessary keys to release, e.g. deadlocked, security doors. Therefore security grilles which are releasable without the requirement of a key are desirable in at least many establishments.
Australian patent specification 79341/87 discloses such a releasable security grille but it has been found that there is a viable alternative to the actual release/locking mechanism disclosed in that specification.